Eine Vision
Eine Vision oder One Vision ist ein Digitations-Song von Digimon Tamers. Es wird von folgt... (deutsch) oder Takayoshi Tanimoto (japanisch) gesungen. Thema Lyrics Deutsch Zeit für zwei Gedanken mit einer Vision! Das ist der Beginn uns'rer Evolution! Wir bleiben zusammen, denn wir sind bereit für den Flug in die Unendlichkeit! Was du auch erreichen willst, Wohin du heute noch deine Schritte lenkst. Du musst dir ganz sicher sein, Denn die Zeit vergeht oft schneller als du denkst. Wir nehmen jetzt uns're Chance In die Hand und wir zieh'n in die neue Welt. Wir müssen nur aufrecht stehn, Wenn am Ende dann uns're Entscheidung fällt. Wenn zwei zusammengehn. Wenn zwei sich so verstehn. Wenn zwei nur eines woll'n, dann werden neue Sterne gebor'n! Zeit für zwei Gedanken mit einer Vision! Das ist der Beginn uns'rer Evolution! Wunder leben für alle Ewigkeit Und du weißt, es ist soweit! Hier kommt eine ganz neue Generation! Das ist der Beginn uns'rer Evolution! Wir bleiben zusammen, denn wir sind bereit für den Flug in die Unendlichkeit! Du weißt, was du tun musst, Siehst die Zeichen der Zukunft überall. Ich fühl' deine Energie, du setzt alles auf's Spiel, denn du hast die Wahl. In eine neue Dimension, Gehen wir jetzt, uns're Träume verbinden sich. Dann öffnet sich das Tor Zu dem Wunder, dass immer schon in uns ist. Zusammen ändern wir Die Welt vor uns'rer Tür. Wir haben es geschwor'n, es werden neue Sterne gebor'n! Zeit für zwei Gedanken mit einer Vision! Das ist der Beginn uns'rer Evolution! Wunder leben für alle Ewigkeit Und du weißt, es ist soweit! Hier kommt eine ganz neue Generation! Das ist der Beginn uns'rer Evolution! Wir bleiben zusammen, denn wir sind bereit für den Flug in die Unendlichkeit! Öffne dein Herz, du kannst alles verstehn! Öffne deine Augen und du wirst es sehn! Wunder leben für alle Ewigkeit Und du weißt, es ist soweit! Hier kommt eine ganz neue Generation! Das ist der Beginn uns'rer Evolution! Wir bleiben zusammen, denn wir sind bereit für den Flug in die Unendlichkeit! Zeit für zwei Gedanken mit einer Vision! Das ist der Beginn uns'rer Evolution! Wunder leben für alle Ewigkeit Und du weißt, es ist soweit! Hier kommt eine ganz neue Generation! Das ist der Beginn uns'rer Evolution! Wir bleiben zusammen, denn wir sind bereit für den Flug in die Unendlichkeit! Japanisch Hikari wo hanatsu karada ga Toke au matrix evolution Sono toki subete wakaru sa Futari deaeta imi Kokoro no katachi kimi wa kami ni kakeru kai? Ichibyou goto ni iro mo kaeru mono da yo Shinjiru koto ga donna koto ka wakaru kai? Kimi no subete ga tamesarete irun da yo Yuuki dake ja todokanain da Osore made hitotsu ni natta sono toki Hikari wo hanatsu karada ga Toke au matrix evolution Subete ga michita shunkan Ima sore ga ima! Zeromaru e to kawaru kokoro ga Toke au matrix evolution Sono toki subete wakaru sa Futari deaeta imi Kodou de sae mo onaji rizumu kizameba Afureru chikara kanjitoreru hazu darou Tatakau tame ni hitotsu ni naru koto yori Wakariau tame hitotsu ni natta hazu sa Kasanete kita jikan no tsubu ga Kiseki no tobira wo hiraku sono toki Mirai wo erabu chikara ga Mezameru matrix evolution Kimitachi ni shika dekinai Saa me wo hirake! Sagashitsuzuketa kotae ga Riaraizu suru evolution Kokoro no katachi awasete Nido to hanasanaide Dou naru no ka ga wakaranai Michi no chikara no kowasa mo Futari de koete yukun da Saa me wo hirake! Mirai wo erabu chikara ga Mezameru matrix evolution Kimitachi ni shika dekinai Sore ga saigo no shinka Hikari wo hanatsu karada ga Toke au matrix evolution Subete ga michita shunkan Ima sore ga ima! Zeromaru e to kawaru kokoro ga Toke au matrix evolution Sono toki subete wakaru sa Futari deaeta imi Trivia *Die japanische Version von "Eine Vision" wird von Takayoshi Tanimoto gesungen. Galerie Videos Links Category:Digimon Tamers Lieder Kategorie:Digitations-Song